1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a shake correction module for a photographing apparatus, which can reduce the effect of shaking during photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the widespread use of photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, the desire of users to take higher quality photos and motion pictures is increasing.
Shake correction modules are increasingly being adopted in photographing apparatuses to prevent degradation in the resolution of photos due to a user's shake.
A conventional shake correction module uses a method of performing a shake correction function by moving a shake correction lens or imaging device.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional shake correction module 1 in which a shake correction function is performed by moving an imaging device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional shake correction module 1 includes a base plate 2, a slider member 3, and an imaging device base 4.
The base plate 2 is installed at a lens barrel (not shown) of a photographing apparatus.
The slider member 3 is installed on the base plate 2 and is capable of reciprocating in an x-axis direction with respect to the base plate 2.
The imaging device base 4 is installed at the slider member 3. An imaging device (not shown) such as a charge coupled device (CCD) is installed in the imaging device base 4.
Also, the imaging device base 4 is configured to reciprocate in a y-axis direction with respect to the slider member 3. Thus, the imaging device can reciprocate in x and y axes directions with respect to the base plate 2. Although not illustrated in FIG. 1, the slider member 3 and the imaging device base 4 are moved respectively by a drive unit.
Thus, when a shake occurs in a photographing apparatus, the shake correction module 1 compensates for the shake by moving the imaging device base 4 in the x and y axes directions.
A spring 5 is installed between a protruding portion 3a of the slider member 3 and a protruding portion 2a of the base plate 2. The spring 5 provides an elastic force to prevent the slider member 3 and the imaging device base 4 from separating from the base plate 2 in a z-axis direction.
However, in the structure of the conventional shake correction module 1, during the shake correction, since the spring 5 is used only at a side of the slider member 3, the operation of the elastic force is not uniformly applied to the whole surface of the shake correction module 1. Thus, during the shake correction, since the base plate 2, the slider member 3, and the imaging device base 4 move by being inclined to one another, the correction performance of the shake correction module 1 is deteriorated. That is, as the elastic force is maximal around a portion of the shake correction module 1 where the spring 5 is installed, the inclination of parts increases. Accordingly, a contact pressure between parts becomes excessive and accordingly a frictional force increases. Thus, the shake correction is not smoothly performed.